How I Met Greece's Mother
by buttercupandwestley
Summary: Early one morning, Japan receives a call from his friend Greece, who wants him to meet his mother. What happens when Japan gets lost in an ancient Greek temple, and they get swarmed by a clowder of cats? No pairing, really. Can be taken as Giripan, but it's mostly Greece and Japan being BFFs. One-Shot, complete.


*Ring*

….

*Ring*

…..

*Ring*

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Japan yawned to himself. Although he lived alone, he slipped on a robe to cover himself before exiting his room that morning. The sound of the phone had jolted him out of his slumber, much to his surprise. He was known to most people as an early riser, but 5 in the morning was early even for him. "Hello?" he sighed into the receiver.

"…" There was silence.

"Hello?" Japan was a bit annoyed. If another annoying American telemarketer had woken him up, he would be sure to have a few stern words for his friend Alfred at the next world meeting. He was about to hang up the phone, when he finally received an answer from the mystery caller.

"…Japan?" The voice muttered. Kiku recognized it immediately as that of his sleepy friend, Greece.

"Mr. Greece, I had no idea that you would be up this early. Hello."

"Sorry… Did I wake you?"

"Not at all." Japan lied, not wanting to be rude. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you busy today, Japan? It's my mother's birthday, and I wanted her to meet my best friend." Surprised, Japan answered quickly.

"Well n-no, I'm not busy. I have great respect for your mother. She's a wonderful woman, who accomplished many things during the time of her civilization. It would be a great honour to meet her." Whenever they spent time together, Greece would tell Japan stories from his mother's time, of ancient myths, and great inventions. Kiku was fascinated, and held Mrs. Karpusi in the highest of regards.

"Thank you." Said Greece. "I was planning to go around noon, is that OK?"

"Yes, that would be fine." After thinking for a moment, Japan added one last thing. "If you wanted to go at noon, why did you have to wake me at five in the morning, Greece?"

"…." Greece snored softly into the phone.

"Westerners." Kiku huffed.

-7 Hours Later-

_'Where on earth is he taking me?'_ Japan thought. They had been walking for an hour through the fields of Greece's home, past temples and ruins in the historic parts of the country. _'This lady must really like to be isolated.' _Japan of course, understood that, and his respect for her increased tenfold.

"We're almost there." It was as if Greece had answered Japan's thoughts. Out of politeness and slight confusion, Kiku said nothing. After another hour of walking, and tripping over the abnormally large clowder of cats that seemed to be magically drawn to Greece's side, they finally reached a particularly large set of ruins, and a set of stairs that seemingly led to a sort of temple.

"Your mother lives here?" Kiku asked. Heracles nodded.

"Yes. Come on." They started up the stairs. Upon finally reaching the top, Kiku seemed a bit out of breath.

"Getting old is not for the weak of heart." He muttered under his breath.

"Come on. This way." Reluctantly, Kiku followed his friend deeper into the temple. This didn't seem like a fitting place for someone to live, especially someone who is so important. Ancient scrolls and paintings adorned the walls, and marble statues and columns seemed to appear wherever he turned. If nothing else, it was impressive. Japan stopped to admire one scroll in particular, which had an ink drawing of a fierce warrior, and her companion, a bard girl, with a fighting staff. It was almost as if he had seen those people before. Brushing it off as just a feeling, Japan turned to follow his friend, but instead found nothing. It appeared as if Greece had continued on without even knowing that Japan was missing.

"Greece! Mister Greece!" Japan called. Nothing. He wandered around the ruins for a while, eventually coming across the central chamber, where a lone alter stood in the middle of a grand display of jewellery and other valuables. _'This stuff must be worth a fortune. I wonder if Greece's mother knows it's here.'_ He thought. Drawing nearer to the alter, he noticed that it was sort of a memorial. _'It must be the tomb of a great king.'_ He decided, judging from the décor. He bowed his head, and sat in silence to honour the fallen, before being startled by the sound of his friend's voice.

"Oh Japan, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Greece sat down next to him with a sigh, and put his hand on the alter. "I see you've met my mother." He said. Japan was shocked. He had no idea that this was the grave of Greece's mother.

"I am so sorry for coming in here without your permission, I feel terrible. I had no idea…" He trailed off, bowing frantically, unable to form a sentence that expressed how rude he felt.

"Don't worry. I don't mind." Greece smiled. "Hello, Mom." He said. "This is my best friend in the entire world, Japan. I'm sure you would have liked him. You two are a lot alike. You both like to be alone sometimes, and it takes a lot for you to get mad. Plus you're both really smart, and you make such great things. And you both mean a whole lot to me." Japan was very uncomfortable. He had no idea how to comfort someone. To be honest, he had never seen the laid-back country cry before. "I miss your jokes the most though. Your laugh was the most beautiful thing, it was like a song." Greece sniffled. "You laughed at everything, even when you were sad." He turned his head slightly, not knowing what else to say. "Japan, why don't you say something to her? Before we leave, you know." Japan cleared his throat awkwardly, while thinking of something fitting to say.

"Hello, Mrs. Karpusi." He started. "I've heard many things about you from your son, and it's such an honour to know you both. I…" he thought for a moment. "I'd just like to say thank you for all you did for the world, and… Happy Birthday." He added. "I am so sorry, this is why tend to refrain from speaking…" He told Heracles.

"No, don't be sorry." He replied. "She thought it was wonderful. She likes you, you know. I can tell." Japan was relieved.

"Oh, thank goodness. Thank you for bringing me along today, I appreciate your trust in me very much."

"Who else would I bring? You're my best friend in the world." Greece made no motion to get up. "We'll be here for a while anyway, so you can lay down next to me and take a nap."

"W-What?" Japan wasn't fond of the idea of sleeping in a tomb, especially this close to another person. "Why?"

"Because we have to wait for the cats to clear out." He replied, already half asleep. Just as Greece began to snore softly, Japan noticed the thousands of cats crowding the door to the chamber, blocking the entrance.

"Mrs. Karpusi, I have such a great respect for you if you had to deal with this many cats swarming you son as a child." Japan sighed in frustration. As he himself began to drift off to sleep, he thought he could hear a soft, melodious laughter carried on the breeze.


End file.
